


Homecoming

by Reibunriinta



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Coming of Age, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, idk what to tag it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibunriinta/pseuds/Reibunriinta
Summary: Nomi returns home to Sindria after being away for five years to find herself in Reim.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore how Nomi would be all grown up after canon. She'd be around 28 here. I might write some of her adventures in Reim eventually but for now I'm happy with just this little oneshot.

Even after so many years, more than two decades even, Drakon still felt like each sunrise in Sindria was his first. Seeing the short time in which everything was washed with gold and roses, the way the shadows inched away so gently, it always gave him the feeling of calm that he needed to face the day's many challenges. 

Today's was no different than any others but it felt special to him. 

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” 

Drakon turned to see Ja'far, a cup in hand as he joined his king on the balcony, staring out at the day before them. Drakon nodded and looked back out as well. “This country is as much of an oasis now as it was then, we are truly blessed to be here.” 

“Mhm. Even after everything, it's nice to have our home...I think, he's happy knowing that even if he lost sight of it before. If he's watching over us somehow...I think he'd be happy to see everyone is still thriving.” Ja'far smiled gently as he took a sip from his cup, resting his arms on the balcony's edge. 

Drakon didn't need to hear Sinbad's name to know who he meant. Nodding softly, he looked out at the city below them. Finally, the dull ache was gone when he thought of Sinbad. Now that he'd come to peace with it, as much as someone could after such a tragedy, he could smile with the thought of Sinbad watching over them, wanting them to feel blessed with every new day. 

Wanting to breathe in the moment, he closed his eyes and smiled, feeling the warmth of the sun wash over him. The feeling of it reminded him of something, well a few things, all of them related. 

He remembered so clearly the little girl who eagerly brought him into the sunlight for warmth, who chatted with him in the early mornings like this. There were a lot of moments like that between them, he remembered how much she taught him to see value in the smallest things. He'd never really expressed it before but she taught him so much more than she realized just being herself. 

Opening his eyes, his smile widened a bit. “Ah, that's right, Nomi will arrive today, won't she?” 

Ja'far nodded. “Yeah...it's been so long since she left. I have to say I'm surprised she stayed away for so long without even writing us but...regardless it'll be nice to see her again.” 

“Mm, I was starting to worry she wouldn't come home again. Still, I think maybe it was good for her to experience things all on her own, a sort of right of passage. I look forward to seeing how much she's grown.” 

Ja'far nodded his agreement and stayed quiet, just taking in the softness of their surroundings. Drakon knew he must be thinking of the past too, it was hard not to in occasions like this. 

Watching Nomi grow up from such a young age had been a gift that they didn't talk about often but appreciated deeply. Drakon remembered so well how she immediately took to him, even though for such a small child an appearance like his was likely frightening. She always tried to make him feel welcome, in her own little way, and that never really changed. Between Nomi's little acts of kindness and everyone else's, he felt more strongly than he had before that they were a family. 

Even as they grew up he never doubted that and he was proud of everyone but especially Nomi. He got to watch her go from such an uncertain little girl to a beautiful and vibrant woman and it made him happy. She was like a little sister to him, and really to all of them, so he was happy that she would soon be home again, with new stories to tell and with an independence that she hadn't had before. 

He was just so content and proud of her. 

… 

Nomi grew more anxious the closer they got to Sindria's port. Her letter home, announcing her return, had been so short. She hadn't felt right telling them anything important over letter when she'd much rather do it in person. Still, she knew that she was arriving home after five and a half years, with three children and with a newfound confidence, a stronger sense of responsibility. Finally, she felt as though she was grown up now, she was returning home as the woman she'd hoped she would be someday. 

How would the others feel about this change? How would they feel that she'd felt she couldn't find herself with them around? What if her actions had hurt them? What if returning now and demanding their attention and hospitality after abandoning them for so long was downright selfish of her to be doing? 

Her worst fear though was that she'd return and things would be different, that they would distance themselves from her in fear of being left again or that they wouldn't accept her. 

She'd learned a lot in her travels, and now that they were over she didn't truly regret them, but what she'd learned the most is even if she could thrive well enough on her own that she wanted to be near her family. After being disconnected from them for so long she'd grown lonely, so when she sought out Masrur and he advised her to go home again, she'd ultimately decided to do so. 

She'd gone by boat though, even though she could have asked for money to take an airship, because she'd needed the length of a journey to prepare herself. Not only that, but she loved being on the sea. 

She remembered so well her first real voyage. They'd been on their way to Balbadd from Reim, back when she was still little. She'd been scared at first but Sinbad had showed her the fun things that she could do and told her that getting so much fresh air was good for her. He took her up to the crow's nest and let her look through his telescope. She taught him how she tried to talk to seagulls and Rurumu made so much good food for everyone that she felt like every meal was a feast. At night they'd stargaze and she didn't know what to wish for because she had everything she could ever want already, so instead she wished that everyone would be that happy at some point in their life. 

Thinking about it now almost brought her to tears. She had mixed feelings about Sinbad now, though she did miss him terribly even still, but he was right about the ocean. She wanted her children to experience the beauty of the sea and it felt right returning to Sindria by boat just as she had the first time she came to that lovely home they'd carved out for themselves so long ago. 

“Miss Nomi?” 

Broke from her musings, Nomi looked down to the little girl in front of her, who had evidently come back to their cabin from the deck where she'd been playing with some other children. 

“What is it, Vita?” she asked softly, careful not to wake the two children sleeping on her lap. 

Her eldest daughter rocked back and forth a little as she took a moment to process her words before replying. Even after so many months she still struggled a little to express herself but Nomi found it was easy to be patient with her. 

“They wanted me to tell you that we'll be arriving soon, ma'am.” 

Nomi smiled softly though she was a little worried; Vita had started calling her mother and variations of that more often now that she fully understood her place in Nomi's family was official but she fell back into her old habit when she was nervous. She wondered if meeting new family had Vita anxious too. 

“I see, thank you sweetheart. Did you have fun with your friends? Are you feeling alright?” 

She nodded. “Mhm! Everyone here is really nice! The captain took us to the bridge today and we learned a lot, I had a lot of fun, just like you said!” 

At the question she managed a small sigh and carefully sat down next to Nomi, careful not to disturb her little sister who was asleep still. “I'm okay I guess…” 

“But…?” 

“Well, we're meeting people who are really important right? The king and queen and one of Sindria's generals is what you said so...what will happen if they don't like me? Will I have to go away? Will you still be my mom?” 

“Oh Vita…” Carefully adjusting Leandra so she could wrap one arm around her eldest, she pulled her a little closer. “I know how you feel...I was a little scared too back when they first took me in. They weren't royalty back then but they were really important and special and I wasn't really a whole lot like them, I thought. For a long time I thought that they were just going to send me away once they achieved their dream but...they're not like that at all.” 

She ran her hand across the top of her daughter's head, playing with her white curls. “They never sent me away or thought less of me because they loved me. They'll love you too, I know they will...” 

“If you say so…” Vita said with a little pout, still clearly worried. 

Nomi managed a little smile then; she treasured her daughter's stubbornness even if it was difficult sometimes. “Most importantly though sweetheart, no matter what anyone says or does, you are my child. I won't let anyone send you away from me, no matter what I'll be here for you forever and ever okay?” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise!” 

That was enough to cheer her up. “Okay, thanks mom! I love you!” 

“I love you too, sweetie.” 

…

By the time they arrived, Nomi had fed the twins and had a small lunch with Vita before tying her hair up with a pretty violet ribbon. “This is a royal color you know?” Nomi had told her. “You'll look like a princess with this!” 

Getting off the boat was an ordeal however, because one of the crew had been needed to carry Leandra while she carried Henrius and then they'd had to get their luggage, which was light enough but the extra step had further complicated things. To make matters worse Leandra had woken up to find someone other than her mother holding her and begun to cry which woke Henrius too. 

As Nomi sat on her suitcase and tried to comfort both her babies at once, Vita balanced atop hers and held one over her face to shield herself from the glaring sunlight as she looked around for any sign of her new relatives. 

“Oh!” Just as the twins were calmed down, Vita lost her balance and toppled over. She got up immediately and dusted her dress off. “I'm okay...but there's two people coming this way!” 

Nomi took a deep breath to prepare herself and stood, smiling softly. Evidently nervous, Vita hid behind her and peeked out at them. 

Once Drakon and Ja'far were in sight they stopped in surprise and exchanged a look. “Nomi? Is that you?” 

Nodding as they finally were just a few steps away, she managed to answer. “Yes, it's me! It's been such a long time, you both look well.” 

Drakon leaned back a little in surprise still. “You've cut your hair, it looks lovely, and- and-” he gestured at the two babies in her arms. “You have _children_!” 

She smiled a little wider, nodding. “Thank you...mhm! Come meet my kids!” 

They came closer and she carefully lifted them a little in her arms. “This is Leandra, my youngest daughter, and this one is my son...his name is Henrius.” 

Drakon looked like he might cry. “That's- They're beautiful. I don't even know what to say!” 

Ja'far looked up at her then before looking around. “Is-is their father around?” 

“Oh.” Nomi giggled. “It's not like that, they're adopted. They're not the only ones though…” She turned to face Vita, who was still hiding behind her and whispered, “do you wanna come say hi?” 

Nodding, Vita slowly walked around Nomi, holding her hands out as though she was balancing on a beam and stood a bit stiffly before them. She managed a little wave. “Um...hi!” 

Ja'far waved a little. “Hello there!” 

“Guys, this is my daughter Vita.” 

Drakon knelt then and offered his hand for her to shake. “It's nice to meet you, Vita. I'm Drakon and this is Ja'far.” 

Blinking a little in surprise, she shook his hand. “It's nice to meet you too, your majesty.” 

“Oh you don't have to call me that, we're family after all.” 

Vita nodded. “Okay. Thank you...uncle?” She turned to Nomi to confirm before she nodded her encouragement. “Thank you uncle Drakon!” 

Nomi looked around then in curiosity before speaking up. “Oh, where is Saher? Is she feeling okay?” 

“Oh, right, you haven't heard! Saher couldn't come with us because she'll be giving birth soon.” 

Nomi's eyes widened; now it was her turn to be surprised. “Oh! Congratulations, Drakon! You must be so happy!” 

Whilst Drakon stood, Ja'far came and cooed over the twins. “They're so cute…” 

Nomi smiled and carefully held Leandra up. “Do you want to hold her?” 

Nodding, he scooped her up and brought him carefully into his arms. She stretched her arms a little and stared up at him, surprisingly instead of fussing, she let her eyes droop shut. Nomi smiled then. “She must like you already, normally she cries when anyone else holds her.” 

Ja'far sniffled a little bit. “I love her.” 

Drakon came then and looked down at Henrius. “Can I?” 

“Of course!” 

Henrius had fallen asleep by then and didn't stir once Drakon was holding him. The king held his nephew close and looked down at him, nearly crying again but managing not to. “You must feel so blessed having three wonderful children.” 

Nomi nodded, smiling and wrapping an arm around Vita now that her hands were free. “Yes, I do feel blessed. Still, we needn't linger here too long, we should head back so I can see Saher and Totoyura.” 

“Ah, Toto is with Hinahoho and the others,” Ja'far explained. “They'll be coming to visit soon, along with the other generals and their families. Thanks to the transportation circles we've been able to be together again as a family quite often...of course, it wasn't the same without you though. We're all so glad you're back!” 

Nomi breathed a sigh of relief privately as she took the twins back and Ja'far and Drakon helped them carry their luggage as they hailed a carriage and made their way to the palace. Things were looking up for all of them, she hadn't hurt them with her decision, and they had so many additions to their precious family.


End file.
